Fifty Shades of McGregor
by Ififall
Summary: UFC 189 FanFiction/New Interim Champion Conor McGregor goes to see Rory MacDonald after his Fight of the Year. But in Rory's Hotel's room, Conor gets a Nasty Surprise, when GSP tells him some Home Truths...


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

 **MMA News-** Because of DUI Charges Nick Diaz will spend one day in Jail and has to pay a Fine.

* * *

UFC Fight Night Chicago Predictions.

 **Felder vs BarBoza** \- Barboza winning

 **Eye Vs Tate** \- Tate By Decision

 **Dillashaw VS Barao 2** \- Finally it's happening! It's time for Barao to get his Belt Back, he's very ready!

* * *

At UFC 189 The Crowd was the colours of Green Orange and White. Some times McGregor felt more at home in America, than he did in Ireland. Which wasn't a surprise.

Las Vegas had Strong Irish Roots. He told the Media. That he didn't just destroy Guys. He picked the Round too. For Chad "Mini" Mendes he'd told him that he was going to beat him in the First Round. McGregor had been wrong...

* * *

" **And your Winner in One Minute Fifty of Round Two...The Notorious Conor McGregor**!" The Announcer said.

So McGregor had got that wrong. But during the fight, he did everything right. Mendes got Take-downs but he couldn't do anything with them. McGregor was Precise and full of power. Every punch that he threw made Mini Mendes wince. When Mendes was on the floor, the Referee stopped the fight.

McGregor finally had Dana White behind him. Strapping the UFC Gold around his waist.

* * *

"This is for all my friends, family and all the fans that spent all their hard earned cash to watch me fight in person. This is for you!" McGregor said.

The crowd Cheered. He walked out the cage to applause. He couldn't go anywhere with the Fans and media, wanting to take pictures. The UFC had cleared out a Bar for McGregor and his Team-mates. They were able to go in and relax without being hassled. McGregor asked Burt Watson for a Reebok cap.

"Cap at your service, there you go Baby" Burt said with a nod.

* * *

McGregor nodded a Thanks and went inside the bar. Most of his Training camp, were having Guiness Beer. But McGregor just stuck to water. A minute later he walked up to his Coach, Kavanaugh and gave him his Belt.

"You okay Champ?" Kavanaugh asked.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna get some air. It's been a long night" McGregor said.

* * *

"Sure. I'll tell the Guys not to get too pissed without you" Kavanaugh said.

McGregor got the Reebok cap. He pushed it down on his fore-head and went to the Hotel. He had to see **someone**. He got to their room and tapped on the door.

"Come on, Come on, Come on" McGregor Muttered.

* * *

McGregor had to wait a little before the Guy opened the door.

"You took your time" McGregor said shifting himself into the room.

"I had a Fight **too,** remember?" Rory said.

* * *

McGregor had been seeing Rory **"Red King"** MacDonald for a few Months now. McGregor caught Rory's eye at a Party. And Rory got smitten. Well...McGregor assumed that he was. McGregor had more than enough cash, but that didn't stop Rory from buying him stuff and asking him out.

McGregor was one of the UFC's **Hottest Superstars**. He rarely had time for the dating Game. But McGregor always tried to make time for casual sex. So they were "Friends with McGregor Benefits for now. And McGregor couldn't see that changing any-time soon.

* * *

McGregor walked in. And sat down. He noticed that Rory was wearing a Reebok cap himself. A few Drops of Blood were on Rory's White Reebok shirt, but McGregor pretended not to notice.

"Hey Conor" Rory said patting McGregor on the shoulder.

"A pat on the shoulder like a fucking dog? Rory open your Mouth to blow me. **The Champ is here!"** McGregor shouted.

* * *

Rory nodded. McGregor felt him lean on the back of the sofa. He thought Rory was going to sit next to him. But he didn't. McGregor was watching Television when he heard Rory walked away. Five minutes later McGregor got up when he heard Rustling. He walked into Rory's room. He'd been in here before. They'd only made out here though. Because both fighters were on Training camps.

McGregor stared at Rory's ass before walking up to him.

"You smell Good kiddo" McGregor said, putting his chin on Rory's Back.

* * *

Even though Rory was taller than him, McGregor had a habit of calling Rory "Kiddo" or "Little Man" Rory was over Six foot, but on Occasion Rory was a shy nerdy kid. He was in his Twenties, but he still had this **Innocent Teenage** Awkwardness.

McGregor moved his Right hand onto Rory's thigh. He moved his fingers over Rory's Waist-band.

"Conor..." Rory said.

* * *

"I know Kiddo. No Touching, no fucking. But when I'm done with this weight cut...I swear to God Rory MacDonald I'm gonna bang **the fuck** out of you" McGregor said.

"That's Romantic" Rory said with a grin.

"Fuck Romance. I'll take you to the UFC Gym and fuck you in the cage. I'll fly you First class to Tristar, you can blow me on the mats. I'll bring Ya back to my Mansion and cuff you to the bed Kiddo. I'll let you guess **a Safe-word**. Biting, Head-jobs and Submissions are allowed. I'll make a Man out of..."

* * *

McGregor's voice trailed off, when he leaned around Rory and looked at his bed. Rory's bed was full of Sponsor clothes. McGregor saw the Lugguage bag against the wardrobe.

"Huh? Rory we ain't leaving until Monday" McGregor told him.

"You're staying until Monday. I've gotta go the Hospital" Rory said.

* * *

"Well...I'll get Burt watson to drive you" McGregor said.

" **Firas** is taking me"

McGregor ignored that comment. Firas was Rory's Head coach. Firas and McGregor didn't really get on. But McGregor stayed Civil to keep the peace. McGregor leaned away from Rory.

* * *

"So when do leave Hospital?" McGregor asked.

"Dunno" Rory said.

"How can you not know? A little Check-up doesn't take Two fucking Days"

Rory went silent. Then, McGregor got suspicious. But he couldn't get jealous. Rory was a **casual fling**. He was Nothing more than that.

* * *

"Before you leave, come to bar with me. We'll have one last drink before you fuck off" McGregor said.

"I don't feel like Celebrating much. I'm glad you won... **I'm happy** for you Conor" Rory said. But McGregor didn't believe him.

"Bull-shit. If you were Bloody **"Happy** " you'd be running out the door to celebrate with me and My Team" McGregor said.

* * *

He gave Rory a Steely Glare, that is until Rory took his Reebok Cap off.

"Fucking hell" McGregor said in shock.

"Hell" was understatement. Rory looked awful. The Frankenstein comparisons that The MMA Media talked about were true. Rory MacDonald looked **like Crap**. He had bruising on his Fore-head. His nose was red from the Stitches. His face was bloated and puffy. Rory had dark purple bruising under **and** over both eyes.

* * *

McGregor could barely see Rory's eyes anymore. Those Trusting Brown eyes that looked up at McGregor from Hand-jobs were now slits, covered in puffy Skin.

"Lawler really did a number on you" Rory nodded.

"I don't wanna see anyone right now" Rory told him.

* * *

"The World knows that Rory MacDonald is a fucking Warrior. So Come out with me. A Walk outside will do you good yeah?" McGregor said.

"Walk? Conor I can't even breathe right now" Rory told him.

McGregor put his hand on Rory's shoulder, for the first time in a long time, Rory shrugged him off. McGregor **took offense**. Rory would feel better when he was around McGregor'sTraining Team, he was sure of it.

* * *

"Wear the cap. No-one wants to see your Ugly face mate. But the party will cheer you up"

"A champion Party is going to cheer me up?" Rory asked cynically.

McGregor shrugged. Rory had faced Robbie Lawler for the belt. McGregor hadn't seen the fight. But obviously Rory and Robbie had a War. Rory a got **fight of the night Bonus** And McGregor hadn't. McGregor tried not to be bitter about it.

* * *

"Red King get your coat. Beer, Food Girl's, Music, and you're very own **Mac Daddy"** McGregor said **.**

"No Thanks" Rory said.

"Don't be such a Pussy yeah? Look at me" McGregor said, holding his Hands out.

* * *

"I had the fight of my life and I'm fine" McGregor said.

"Yeah well, not everyone has it **that easy** " Rory said.

McGregor smirked. Trying not to take Rory too seriously. He walked around the bed until he was opposite Rory. Then He watched Rory put his Cap back on.

* * *

"Easy?" McGregor asked.

"You were Mendes' bitch for **Two rounds** Conor. Then suddenly you pop back up. You Throw a soft punch that barely graze's Mendes' head. Then Herb Dean, like Clock-work stops the fight when Mendes is **defending himself**? You couldn't lose at UFC 189 Conor. So Dana made sure that you didn't" Rory said.

McGregor couldn't believe what he was hearing. He Twisted his Rolex so hard that the strap left Red markings on his skin.

* * *

"If you didn't look so fucking Ugly. If you weren't so battered. I'd knock you out" McGregor said walking back around the bed to Rory's side.

Rory was still packing clothes. McGregor took the T-shirt Rory was folding and threw it against the wall.

"You're a B-class fighter. You couldn't even get the Welter-weight Belt" McGregor snapped.

* * *

"At least I'm not a **fake Champ** " Rory barked back.

McGregor grabbed Rory's arm and swerved him around.

"You wanna hit me Conor, do it!" Rory challenged.

* * *

McGregor put his hand into a fist and aimed. Before the punch could touch Rory, McGregor ditched that idea. His fingers uncurled and he gently held Rory's chin.

"Get Checked out, at Hospital, then stay at mine. Team McGregor will look after ya"

"Oh Steady there Conor. You almost sound like you give a shit about me" Rory said.

* * *

McGregor leaned in towards Rory and kissed him on the Mouth. He didn't think it was going to get too intimate until Rory opened his Mouth. McGregor slid his tongue in. But he regretted it immediately. McGregor could instantly taste Rory's **blood in his Mouth**. But McGregor pulled him in closer and clasped the back of Rory's neck.

A knock sounded on the door. Rory pulled away from him.

* * *

"Lawler knocked on of my Teeth Wonky. And..it cut my mouth"

"You could have told me **that before** my tongue went in...Twat" McGregor said.

"Yeah well...I'll get the door. It's probably Georges" Rory said.

* * *

McGregor groaned. Georges ST Pierre was the former UFC Welterweight Champion. He was also Rory's former Team-mate and Good friend. Rory and Georges had been in the same Division. So when Georges was Champion, Rory told Georges, that he would never fight him. But Rory was asked about Fighting Georges everyday. Every-day his answer to the MMA Media was the same.

"No, I'm never fighting Georges" Rory would say.

* * *

But Fans and Media would still ask him about it. So when Georges left, he left the Division wide open. Georges may have left MMA as a fighter, but now he was Training with Rory to help him get ready for fights. Georges had come with Rory to Las Vegas to help him get ready for UFC 189. Georges would sometimes stay in Rory's hotel Room.

When McGregor found out about that, he was a little pissed, but played it cool. Rory opened the door and McGregor braced himself. He didn't really like GSP. McGregor thought that Georges should have given Hendricks the **re-match** before he left. He thought GSP left straight after the Hendricks fight because Georges knew that he would lose.

* * *

"Hi Conor, how are you?" Georges asked closing the door and extending his hand.

"Good Georgie, you taking care of Little Rory here"

"Future Champion Rory. Congrats on the Interim Title. But we all know Mendes was **not** at his best" Georges said.

* * *

McGregor nodded. Even though he wanted to punch Georges ST Pierre in the face.

"I'll help you pack Rory. Conor, you should get back to your Team. Champ. You've got a lot of Partying to do eh?" Georges asked.

"Hmm..Rory, I'll call you yeah" McGregor said,

* * *

"Rory's going to Hospital to Relax. It's best if he doesn't have phone calls from God knows who" Georges said.

"And do I look like **"God knows Who?"** McGregor asked.

There was a sharp tone in his voice. Georges shook his head and ushered McGregor towards the door. McGregor opened the door and walked into Rory's Hotel Living room. Georges shut Rory's door. McGregor frowned as Georges turned the TV on.

* * *

"Like a Pro. Are we gonna go at it Georges? You're a Retired old Lion that was paying the judges off" McGregor said.

"I don't know what is going on between you and Rory. But I know you are cheating on your Girl-friend. I know that you're using Rory like a Cheap Bouncy Castle!" Georges Whispered Harshly.

"What I do, with Rory MacDonald is none of your fucking business..." McGregor started to say.

* * *

"He's my Friend Conor. You're surrounded by "Yes Men" all time. You don't have any **real friends.** Sure I'm Retired from MMA. But I'm twice the Size of you. I get it. Dana White is your Best Friend right now" Georges said.

Dana White was the UFC President, and McGregor's Boss. Ever since McGregor had signed with the UFC Dana had let him say, do and have anything that he wanted.

"Me, Dana and Lorenzo are Business Partners. Dana treats me like a Brother" McGregor told Georges.

* * *

"It was the same with me...at first. Dana always has a Hard on for Champions. Especially if it is a uhh..Country that's hard to crack. Joanna is Polish. CupCake Tate is Pretty, and can draw in Women. Jones and Weidman are From New York and MMA is **still not** legal there. Take it from me. Dana is using you. He will treat you like a King at first.

George lowered the volume and put the control on the Creme Sofa.

* * *

"Think McGregor think. Everything Dana does with you, he did with me first. First class Plane. Private Jet. Dinner at the Four Seasons. Rented Limos Everywhere. Dana gave me PA's up my butt.

Dana gave me free Casino time and Casino spending money. Tickets to Soccer games. **Dana took me to movie Premieres**. I was getting Paid more than the whole Welterweight Divison. Just on Dana's Sponsor's alone. I've been where you are"

McGregor nodded, but he wasn't really paying attention.

* * *

"That was your story. You had a good deal with Dana. And you turned your back on him and ran like a Bitch" McGregor said .

"That's what Dana tries to sell to you. It's fine if you do what Dana wants. He'll throw money at you, as long as you **lick his Butt**. But soon Conor you will...want to do your own thing. Other Projects. Commercials, Games, Films Whatever. And Dana will tighten the leash. Tate can only do Two Movies a year. Dana's very Strict on his Champions. It won't be fun for you" Georges said.

"Me and Dana will talk it through arse-hole" McGregor told him.

* * *

"You still don't get it" George Tutted. "McGregor You are not Dana's Business Partner. Dana White is **your Boss**. He will Milk you for all the fame you have. After one loss, you'll be Damaged Goods"

McGregor snorted. He figured that Georges just wanted the MMA limelight once again.

"You're just jealous" McGregor said.

* * *

"Jealous of you? Conor **I was you.** Dana White will use and abuse you because he can. Get out on your own Terms like I did. Or he throw you under the bus to make room for his Next New Superstar"

"Bull-shit" McGregor said.

Is this how, Georges got his Kicks these days? By trying to scare better fighters that were more successful. Georges really need to get a life.

* * *

"The only reason Dana loves you is because you're **Irish** " Georges told him.

Now McGregor was pissed.

"Kiss My Interim Belt. And kiss my **Rich** Sexy, Expensive **, Undefeated Irish** Arse!" McGregor shouted.

* * *

He marched to the door and left. Later he'd call Rory over and over again to piss Georges off. McGregor shook his head in anger as he walked back to the bar. **Who the hell** did Georges think he was? Georges wasn't even a Champion anymore. McGregor was now **the Real Champion**. Bitchy Georges would just have to get over it.

McGregor decided to called Rory in the morning. He didn't give a shit about Georges' rules about Rory.

UFC 189 had shown that McGregor always liked a challenge.


End file.
